For a user of a snow machine, all-terrain vehicle, snow mobile, and the like, or any other device using a thumb-pressed throttle, the constant pushing required by a thumb to keep the machine in motion can lead to significant discomfort over time. Whether the user is new to these types of machines or is just out of practice, the pressure on an untrained thumb can lead to a sore, stiff, and injured digit. The thumb may tire in just a few minutes, as thumb fatigue quickly inhibits keeping the throttle engaged to move the vehicle. This often requires the user to either stop the vehicle or to continue on risking further discomfort and/or injury. Even at rest, the fatigued thumb may continue to ache, making for a less enjoyable experience.
Therefore, a thumb training and/or exercise device to build up the muscle strength required to operate thumb-pressed throttle driven devices would be advantageous. The proposed invention allows a new or out of practice user to get their thumb in condition to operate thumb-pressed throttle driven devices. The invention has the same look and feel of the right side of a handlebar with a throttle mechanism. The device is completely portable, so that the user may exercise his or her thumb at their convenience. Individuals who desire a pain-free experience when using throttle-controlled vehicles will benefit from the training facilitated by the device.